


And It's Morals Aren't Worth What A Pig Could Spit

by MimicMadness



Series: Ready As I'll Ever Be AU [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Horrance, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied Sexual Content, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Like, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Referenced prostitution, Spin Off, Suicide, barely a sentance, horrance i guess, i dont know if this should be tagged as dead dove, might as well just to be safe, no beta we die like ben, not sexual tho, ready as i'll ever be au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: Ben dies and Klaus feels guilty for it. Later he grows resentful.This takes place before the events of Ready As I'll Ever Be.There is Klaus/Ben in this fic, hence the dead dove tag. This is your warning.





	And It's Morals Aren't Worth What A Pig Could Spit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'No Place Like London' from Sweeny Todd, from the title to the idea.

Klaus was always close to Ben, maybe a bit too close for brothers. They didn't care though. Exchanging kisses and sweet words and the occasional dirty touches. They often shared a bed, mainly due to their nightmares and Ben’s monsters.

Ben was everything Klaus knew he wasn't. Ben was innocent, virtuous, beautiful, soft, and stable. Ben was… everything. He was Klaus’ everything.

Then everything changed. Ben was only 18, but when Klaus found him, motionless in the empty bathtub with a bottle of Klaus’ pills on the floor having fallen from his hand.

Klaus couldn't help the cry that tore through his throat as he tried to revive his brother, best friend, and lover. His sobbing ringing through the halls, it didn't take long for Luther and Grace to rush to him, finding him hunched over a now cold and lifeless Ben. His hands clutching fistfuls of Ben’s shirt as his body shook with the force of his grief.

Klaus refused to leave his room or eat for days after he discovered Ben’s body, drowning his sorrows and the ghosts with drugs and alcohol, and only Grace checked in on him. He only seemed to snap out of his stupor when Ben appeared, though he stayed isolated for some time. He simply stayed in his room and talked to Ben, only leaving to use the bathroom or eat and drink.

Eventually, after asking Grace and Pogo for money, as well as doing his usual activities, he eventually made enough to move out and get an apartment, and after that, it was training time.

He’d teach them all a lesson. He’d make them pay for what they did to Ben. Intentional or not, their father was most definitely the biggest culprit. 


End file.
